


5 First Kisses

by BannedBookReader



Category: Aquaman (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, just a soft fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BannedBookReader/pseuds/BannedBookReader
Summary: Every kiss is a new kind of first. Here are 5 of Kaldur's.
Relationships: Garth/Kaldur'ahm, Kaldur'ahm/Koryak, Kaldur'ahm/Tula, Kaldur'ahm/Wyynde (DCU), Roy Harper/Kaldur'ahm
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	5 First Kisses

Kaldur's first kiss was remarkably unremarkable. 

Tula had stolen some liquor from the royal palace and was rambling on about something or another. Neither he nor Garth could keep up. They were hiding in the secret tunnels under the city. Only a few knew about the tunnels, making them perfect spot for underage drinking. At least, that was Tula's logic. The boys followed her down in an attempt to keep her out of trouble. Not an easy task even when she was sober. 

Suddenly she stopped talking, staring intently at her two best friends. "You're both really pretty." She slurred. 

"And you are very drunk." Kaldur reached for the bottle but Tula pushed away floating backwards. A drunken grin resting easily on her face. 

"I think you're pretty too." Garth offered, trying a different approach to get the bottle from her. She let out a happy giggle before rushing him. The kiss lasted less than ten seconds. Before either boy could react she had kissed Kaldur too. It was so fast, and so unexpected, he couldn't describe it in any detail. 

The first time he kissed a boy it had been more of an answer to a question than anything else. 

He and Garth were watching the migrating fish, from a respectable distance, when his friend turned to him. Garth was forming and unforming fists in the sand, a nervous habit. "Can I...can I ask you a question?" 

"Always." 

"Have you ever wondered...eh...nevermind." 

Kaldur turned to face him, concerned. "Is everything okay my friend?"

"More than! I just..." 

"Just what?"

"Don't judge me."

"Never."

"Will you...just because I can't help but wonder...can you. I want you to kiss me."

Of all the requests in seven seas, that hadn't even crossed his mind as a possibility. He never did find out the thought process behind it, but it didn't really matter. 

While Kaldur considered it Garth refused to make eye contact. Finally Kaldur moved a little closer to his friend. An unspoken "yeah, okay". He hoped to the gods though that Garth would take the lead. He wouldn't even know where to start. Garth took a deep breath, disturbing the water around them, and gently cupped Kaldur's chin.

"I don't know what I'm doing."

"Me either." 

It was a soft peck, barely a kiss, but it was enough. They both pulled away at the same time embarrassed. Later they would laugh at how tense they both were about it. 

His first truly passionate kiss was of course Roy, because Roy wouldn't know subtle if it slapped him on the back of the head. Granted Kaldur was just as invested as Roy in this moment. A particularly eventful, and successful, mission had them both full of energy. They were practically bouncing around the small apartment, when one of them stood a little too close to the other. 

He could have described every taste, every movement, every break for breath. His hands tangled in Roy's hair. Roy's hands resting on his back. And when they eventually parted both were grinning wildly. Once Roy caught his breath he let out a quiet "wow". Kaldur couldn't have agreed more. 

His first drunken kiss came a few years later, at some kind of royal ball. It was by far the most boring event he'd ever attended. In the past he'd always worked security or got out of it somehow, this year he'd been roped in. 

"Hey." Koryak said, holding up a bottle of, something. Kaldur wasn't sure what but it looked old. "You have two options. Keep me company or rat me out. I don't think you're as much of a stick in the mud as you seem though. 

He was right and few hours later the two had finished the bottle and were...enjoying each other's company in the Royal Library. Koryak wasn't as gentle as Roy, but he also wasn't as fast. The liquor had made every movement slow, and every touch more electric than if they'd been sober. 

The first and only time Kaldur kissed someone to marry was Wyynde. 

The ceremony was small, only a handful of family and friends, but it was more than enough. The kiss itself was soft and sweet. Both holding each other's hands tightly, heads tilted in. It was something extra special. Something he almost regretted sharing with a crowd instead of holding for himself. But again, it was a small crowd, and no one but he and Wyynde had actually experienced it in it's true perfection.


End file.
